


Drinking with Abe

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cocktail stories, Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry brings Jo home for a drink with Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with Abe

Drinking with Abe  
By PattRose  
A Year’s Worth of Cocktail stories from TriaKane. 

 

Henry Morgan came walking into Abe’s shop, followed by Detective Jo Martinez.

Abe jumped up immediately and said, “Good to see you, Detective. Are you off duty? I was going to make a drink for Henry and myself. Would you like to join us.”

Jo looked a little confused by Abe’s friendliness, but got over it quick enough. “Why thank you, I would like that.”

Abe gave a look to Henry to settle down and relax, and started to make an Adam Bomb. He took equal parts of sour apple schnapps and Goldschlager and shook it with ice. When it was good and cold, he strained it into three shot glasses.

He handed the drinks to each of them and they all clinked their glass and said, “Cheers.”

Once Abe was done with the delicious drink, he said, “I have some paperwork to do. You two just sit and talk. Henry, make another drink if Jo wishes to have another one.”

Henry glared at Abe, treating him like Henry was the child, when Abe knew darn well that he was the child. Dr. Henry Morgan would never grow old. Abe was now in his sixties. Henry would be this age forever.

As soon as he walked into the back room, Jo asked, “Is he always so pushy?”

“Yes, it’s in his nature. He’s been that way since he was a child.” Henry realized what he said before he caught himself.

Jo laughed and thought he was kidding. Henry ended up making two more of the drinks and they talked about the most recent case of the suicide that Henry told her was a murder. It was a nice evening. Henry liked Jo a lot, but he also knew better than to get too close to anyone. It just wasn’t a good idea. The only one that could know about Henry would be Abe. (And his admirer.)

When Jo left, Henry locked up and went to find Abe. “Don’t do that again, Abe.”

“I like to see you happy now and then,” Abe answered.

“I work with her and don’t want to have anything more to do with her.” Henry opened up the floor area and walked down the stairs to his office of sorts. It was more like a laboratory. After all, Henry was a doctor.

Abe leaned over the opening and said, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Abe. Thank you for having my back.”

Abe smiled as he walked away, because he would have Henry’s back until Abe’s last breath.


End file.
